


Sly

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android puss, Closet Sex, Conkus - Freeform, Connor puss, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Quickie, Simon dropping in like a whole slut, Smut, Yaoi, markus being a needy ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	Sly

“I don’t think we should do this here.”

“Whaaaaat? It’s the perfect place.” Markus ran his hands down Connor’s stomach, pressing himself against his back firmly as he cupped his groin.

“A closet is not the ‘perfect place’ for sex Markus, there are people downstairs.”

“Then we should be quiet, right?”

Simon and Josh found it fit to throw a party to celebrate the Android revolution and invited everyone they knew. North was sort of like the bouncer to make sure nothing bad happened or there were no assholes around while simultaneously making the most ruckus. Kara and Luther were there too but they decided to leave Alice with a babysitter because they heard there would be drinking. Ralph was trying to climb the model giraffe in the other room while several Jerrys tried to get him down, failing miserably. Gavin was there, for some fucking reason, and Dilan was making sure he wasn’t drinking too much. Hank and Connor were invited too but Hank disappeared somewhere.

Connor shivered feeling Markus’ crotch against his ass and his hand roughly palm him, his own trying to find solace against the wall as he was pushed against it, “we might get caught, Markus, please. Someone might hear us.”

“Do you really want me to stop, Connor? Your legs say otherwise.”

Connor cursed his legs for trembling so hard, he’ll be damned if he didn’t want Markus in his pussy right now but they’re at a party! People might go looking for them. His thoughts were disrupted as he felt a hand grope him through his panties, his touch hot and inviting, burning against his clit as his legs clamped around the hand, a low groan vibrating in his throat. He didn’t even feel when he undid his pants.

“Shh, not too loud,” Markus teased, grinding harder against him, “I thought you didn’t want to get caught.”

Markus slipped his hand past his panties, sliding a finger against his node and ripping another moan from Connor, he flicked his fingertip against it, biting his neck as he writhed against him, he loved hearing Connor trying to suppress his moans when he knew he can’t. He teased him by slowly pushing a finger inside, Connor’s body shivered again, a silent moan leaving his lips as his insides ached around his finger, he wanted more, he needed more. He backed his hips into him repeatedly, grabbing at his hands desperately.

“You like that, don’t you?” Markus licked the shell of his ear, pulling down both his and Connor’s pants lower and resting his dick between his cheeks, sliding between his buns, “You want my cock in you now, don’t you?”

Connor whined and pleaded for Markus to fill him up, turning his head to lick his lips. Markus caught his mouth in a heated kiss and guided himself to Connor’s entrance, grunting as he pushed into his tight heat, but just when he got the head in they heard the door open, they gasped softly.

“Markus?” Shit. It was Simon. “Markus, you in here?”

“I fucking told you someone would come looking for us.” Connor whispered harshly, Markus hushed him.

They could hear Simon walking about the room, shuffling papers and whatnot but Markus couldn’t wait for him to leave, he shoved the rest of his length inside him and slapped his hand around Connor’s mouth before he could make his surprised gasp too loud. Connor dug his nails into the wall, his eyes shutting tight as Markus rammed between his tight walls, shoving that thick spike deep inside him and hitting his sweet spot. Whether or not Simon was there he wanted to finish- needed to finish what they started and rA9 help anyone who stops him.

He could still hear Simon rummaging outside, slowly getting closer to their door, but the closer he came the faster Markus would obliterate Connor’s pussy. And judging by how hard he was pounding into him Simon was really close.

He could feel Connor’s walls tighten around him and it made him pump into him even deeper, hitting that sweet button inside him such ferocity that it made Connor see stars.

Connor was the first to cum, his body convulsing violently, his walls spasming around his cock erratically, Markus came deep inside him. Thus ending their quickie in the closet, not the best place for it but damn did it feel good. Just as their bodies were calming down, the door opened suddenly and they stared like a deer in the headlights at the person who opened it.

“Had fun?” Simon smirked, his face a slight blue as he looked them up and down.

Markus just laughed nervously while Connor tried to explain their rude behaviour for ditching the party, trying to back Markus so he can slide out.

“No no, don’t let me stop you from having fun. I’ll just tell the others you’re preoccupied,” he moved to close the doors but something came to mind just before he closed them, “just, next time, invite me.”


End file.
